Love Sweet NaLu version
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Lucy benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau manis, entah kenapa dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan makanan-makanan itu, membuat giginya terasa ngilu saat memakannya dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya sekarang ini bisa berpacaran dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang sangat mirip dengan permen kapas itu. Kenapa?


**Love Sweet**

.

.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : Natsu x Lucy (NaLu) **

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : Typo, sangat OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

**One Shot~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau manis, entah kenapa dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan makanan-makanan itu, membuat giginya terasa ngilu saat memakannya dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa dirinya sekarang ini bisa berpacaran dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah muda yang sangat mirip dengan permen kapas itu. Kenapa?

**Sugar in your lip~**

Lucy tengah melihat hal yang sangat ia benci di depan matanya,

Ya, sebuah kue dengan balutan gula bubuk dan caramel yang sudah pasti terasa sangat manis baginya. Mata coklatnya memandang horor kekasih merah muda di depannya sekarang,

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku Natsu, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak suka makanan manis?" tanya Lucy dengan sedikit menekankan kata-kata manis untuk pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda yang berada di depannya hanya mengeluarkan _grins _andalannya, "Tadi Mira membuatkan kue itu khusus untukmu lho, Luce, dia senang kau mau mampir ke asrama kemarin~" jawabnya cepat, Ya Lucy memang berbeda sekolah dengan Natsu, dan pemuda merah muda ini tinggal di asrama bersama dengan teman-temannya. Asrama itu bisa di bilang campuran karena tidak hanya para laki-laki tapi juga para perempuan yan tinggal di sana, mengingat rumah Lucy sudah sangat dekat dari sekolahnya jadi dia tidak perlu tinggal di sana.

"..."

**Glek,** kue ini dari Mira-san, Ia tahu benar siapa itu Mira-san, salah satu sahabat baik Natsu di asramanya? Mana mungkin Lucy menolak pemberian dari sahabat kekasihnya. Kan tidak enak, mana pemuda merah muda ini bilang khusus untuknya lagi~

"Ka..kau bercanda?" tanya Lucy pelan, Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya masih tersenyum memandang gadis pirang itu.

"Tidak, coba saja kau cicipi, enak kok~" ujarnya.

Lucy menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, sampai tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah sendok kecil segera mencuil kue di depannya itu dengan pelan-pelan dan segera mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana Luce, enak tidak?"

Lucy masih mengunyah perlahan kue itu, rasa manis gula bubuk dan caramel menyatu di dalam mulutnya, membuat gadis sedikit mengernyitkan matanya, Matanya kini menatap Natsu di depannya, Ia mengangguk kecil, kue ini memang enak untuknya tapi tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kebiasaannya membenci makanan manis~

"I..ini enak kok, kau juga ikut makan ya Natsu. Aku tidak habis kalau di beri kue sebesar ini~" rajuk gadis itu pada kekasihnya, memandang wajah Natsu dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sampai...

Natsu terlihat berpikir keras, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, "Oke, tapi sebelum itu~" ucapnya tiba-tiba,

Lucy mengernyit bingung, "Apa?"

Jari-jari Natsu menunjuk ujung bibirnya, "Ada gula di bibirmu, Luce~" ujarnya, kontan saja Lucy malu dan langsung mengelap bersih bibirnya, padahal ia kan makan kuenya hati-hati, kenapa gula bubuk itu bisa mampir di ujung bibirnya sih~

"Sudah?" tanyanya,

Natsu menggeleng pelan, "Belum,"

Kembali gadis itu mengusap bibirnya dengan kencang, "Sekarang?"

Pemuda merah muda di depannya ini masih menggeleng, "Belum,"

'_Kami-sama_, memangnya gula bubuk itu bisa lompat kemana-mana!' batin Lucy sedikit kesal. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu mengelap lebih keras bibirnya, dan kembali bertanya pada Natsu.

"Sekarang pasti sudah kan?!" serunya kesal.

"Belum," jawab kekasihnya itu polos, membuatnya melongo kaget.

"Huh! Memangnya gula bubuknya ada dimana, Aku tadi kan hanya makan sedikit saja Natsu!" seru Lucy kesal.

Sebuah seringaian kecil terlihat kembali di wajah Natsu, pemuda merah muda itu sontak saja mendekat kearahnya. Tentu saja Lucy kaget, "Ke..kenapa malah mendekat!" serunya gugup, menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau gulanya masih menempel di sana, Luce~"

**Sret**, tangan Natsu kini memegang pipi Lucy lembut, gadis pirang itu tersentak kaget dan langsung saja wajahnya makin memerah. "Na..Natsu, apa yang.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

**Cup, **bibir milik Natsu kini menempel lembut di bibirnya, pikirannya dan emosinya hilang seketika, sebuah ciuman yang tidak terlalu lama di berikan tiba-tiba oleh kekasihnya.

"Tuh, kan gulanya masih ada Luce, Kaunya saja yang tidak lihat~" ujar Natsu, menatap kekasih pirangnya itu dengan _Grins _andalannya.

"Eh..A..apa maksudmu.."

Tangan itu menyentuh bibir Lucy lembut, "Sudah kubilang kan, kalau gulanya masih menempel di sini~ Aku merasakannya kok~" ujar Natsu.

**Blush~ **

"Ka..kau bohong Natsu!" serunya menahan malu, Natsu terkikik kecil.

"Aku tidak bohong Luce, gula itu masih ada di wajahmu kok banyak sekali malah~" ujar pemuda merah muda cepat.

Lucy langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, Natsu yang melihat kelakukan kekasihnya itu tersenyum kecil, dan..

"Ini gulanya~" ucapnya kembali.

"Eh? Mana?"

"Bibirmu Luce, salah satu gula yang membuatku kecanduan dan tidak pernah menghilang~ Manis sekali~" ucap Natsu, membuat Lucy akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Jadi yang ia maksud gula itu ternyata bibirnya...

'Kyaa!' dalam hati Lucy sudah berteriak malu dan menahan _innernya_ untuk tidak pingsan, sampai...

"_Nee~_ Luce~"

"A..apa?!"

"Boleh tidak, aku makan gula yang ini saja~ kalau mencicipi gula milikmu mungkin aku akan kecanduan dan tidak bisa berhenti~" pinta Natsu masih menyentuh bibir gadis itu.

"E..Eh.. Ja..jangan macam-macam ya Natsu! A..aku lebih baik makan kue saja.." tangan Lucy yang hampir menyendok kue di depannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kekar memegang pergelangannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisa~"

Dan detik berikutnya, bibir milik pemuda merah muda itu kembali mencium lembut bibir Lucy, membuat sang empu pasrah dan akhirnya malah menyambut ciuman sang kekasih. Yah~ mungkin hanya karena kekasihnya.

Hal-hal manis yang ia benci berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Natsu menciumnya dan membuat Lucy berpikir mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau satu ataupun dua kali pemuda merah muda ini memberi kue buatan _Mira-san _padanya.

'_Hah~ darimana Natsu dapat gombalan manis seperti itu~' pikir Lucy kembali._

**The End~**

**A/N :**

**Gyaa! Gaje, gaje, gaje banget ceritanya #guling-guling di aspal# otak Mushi rada-rada konslet makanya bisa buat fic iseng nan gaje ini, nyahaha XD XD pertama kalinya buat fic one shot NaLu~ hehehe XD ini hanya berganti setting saja. Yang sebenarnya fic Naruto jadi Mushi edit sedikit jadi fic Fairy Tail. Ini murni punya Mushi ya, liat aja sendiri dengan judul yang sama di profil Mushi XD**

**Untuk akhir Kata, **

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
